Monkey Soldier
The Monkey Soldier is a basic unit firing three darts at a time.He can be very good at early games,but not past a high round,but he can be upgraded to be a bloon-shredder! The first path is good at shredding big groups of bloons,but path 2 is good for destroying M.O.A.B's! Cost : $550 [ Easy ] $595 [ Normal ] $610 [ Hard ] $630 [ Impoppable ] Rank Unlocked : 5 Popping Power : 1 Range: Same as Tack Shooter Firerate: 3 Darts / 1 second Upgrades ------------------- Path 1: Long Barrel Increase your Dart Rifle's range by 50% $100 [ Easy ] $130 [ Normal ] $150 [ Hard ] $175 [ Impoppable ] Buttstock Add a stock to your Dart Rifle, decreasing bullet spread. $215 [ Easy ] $240 [ Normal ] $265 [ Hard ] $300 Impoppable Five Round Burst Enhance your Dart Rifle,making it fire 5 rounds at a time instead of 3. $470 [ Easy ] $500 [ Normal ] $525 [ Hard ] $560 [ Impoppable ] AP(Armor Piercing) Rounds Increase the popping power to 4, making the Dart Rifle a very deadly weapon. $1200 [ Easy ] $1215 [ Normal ] $1270 [ Hard ] $1300 [ Impoppable ] Pineapple Grenade The Monkey Soldier throws a pineapple bomb every 10 seconds. It has the same power as a spawnable pineapple grenade. $2600 [ Easy ] $2850 [ Normal ] $3000 [ Hard ] $3325 [ Impoppable] Path 2: Camo Glasses A pair of glasses to identify camo bloons. $150 [ Easy ] $170 [ Normal ] $210 [ Hard ] $235 [ Impoppable ] Acid Rounds Exchange your Darts with Acid Darts,that can damage bloons such as lead. $230 [ Easy ] $250 [ Normal ] $285 [ Hard ] $305 [ Impoppable ] Faster Shooting Shoot faster than usual,allowing you to Spray 6 bullets every second. $610 [ Easy ] $640 [ Normal ] $650 [ Hard ] $690 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Airstrike A pair of 3 jets fly over the screen, dropping 9 bombs,enough to destroy a BFB and deal 50% damage to ZOMG's. $12000 [ Easy ] $12500 [ Normal ] $12750 [ Hard ] $14000 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 60s (ABILITY UPGRADE) Nuclear Trouble Replacing the Airstrike ability, one huge plane drops a nuke on the screen. This can destroy everything, including a B.A.D. $40000 [ Easy ] $42500 [ Normal ] $46700 [ Hard ] $48100 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 150s Path 3: Upgraded Propulsion Add 25% more range to the Monkey Soldier's Dart Rifle. $75 [ Easy ] $100 [ Normal ] $115 [ Hard ] $130 [ Impoppable ] Squad Military bloons near this tower have +3 popping power. $400 [ Easy] $550 [ Normal ] $790 [ Hard ] $1000 [ Impoppable ] Laser Rounds Experimental laser rounds allow the Monkey Soldier to shoot anywhere at any time. $1500 [ Easy ] $2000 [ Normal ] $2150 [ Hard ] $2400 [ Impoppable ] (ABILITY) Fireteam A small group of 4 soldiers walk along the track's path, shooting anything in their way. $2900 [ Easy ] $3000 [ Normal ] $3580 [ Hard ] $4000 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 45s (ABILITY UPGRADE) Delta Team Replacing the Fireteam ability, Delta Team includes 2 snipers, 4 soldiers, and 1 Monkey Ace above them. $6500 [ Easy ] $7500 [ Normal ] $8000 [ Hard ] $10150 [ Impoppable ] Cooldown : 80s Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers